Sit
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: Tired of Damon being a constant danger to everyone, Elena gets a special necklace made with the help of Bonnie to help keep him under control. Soon, she begins to fall for the blue eyed beauty, and everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

Sit

A/N: If any of you guys watch the anime Inuyasha, then you will get this fanfiction and why it is so funny. If you don't, then go watch a few eps! You will get hooked!

Summary: Tired of Damon being a constant danger to everyone, Elena gets a special necklace made with the help of Bonnie to help keep him under control. Soon, she begins to fall for the blue eyed beauty, and everything changes.

Chapter 1

"I am so sick of this!" Elena exclaimed as she shut off the TV that was going on about another animal attack in Mystic Falls.

Bonnie sighed as she shook her head. "We have to find a way to keep him under control. We can't have any more innocent people dying."

Elena nodded. "I know, but how?"

Bonnie thought for a minute before an idea hit her. It was mean, cruel, evil, and the only way to get Damon to behave. "I think I have an idea..."

Elena just stared at her friend as she chanted a spell on a purple beady looking necklace that was infront of her. "So, once you are done with this spell, all I have to do is slip this necklace on Damon and he will be under control?"

"Yep, all you have to do is say the magic word." replied Bonnie as she finished the spell and picked up the necklace.

"What is the magic word?"

"Sit." she replied matter-of-factly as she walked towards the front door, followed closely by Elena.

"But I don't understand how saying a word is going to control Damon!" Elena exclaimed as she buckled herself in the car.

"You'll see." Bonnie replied shyly as she sped off towards the boarding house, grinning wildly at the pain and humiliation that was coming Damon's way.

Damon smirked as he drowned down another glass of whiskey just as the girls walked into the house, disapproving stares already in place. "Who the hell gave you permission to come in here?" Damon wiggled his eyebrows playfully as Bonnie clutched the necklace tightly in her hands.

"We came to see you about your latest meal." replied Elena, sending ice cold daggers Damon's way.

Damon just smirked. "What about it?"

"You can't just kill innocent people, Damon! It's not right! I won't allow it!" Bonnie exclaimed furiously.

"Who said the witch could speak?" Damon asked as he smiled smugly.

"You better behave Damon."

"Or what?" he challenged.

"Or this." Bonnie unleashed her grip on the necklace and it went soaring through the air right at Damon, wrapping around his neck tightly.

Damon looked down at the necklace for a minute, puzzled, then let out a laugh. "You really expect a necklace to keep me from killing people? I think a few screws are loose in that head of yours Bennett."

"Elena, say the word." Bonnie growled out, getting tired of Damon's usual gloating about everything.

"Um, sit?" Elena squeaked out, watching as the necklace began to glow and Damon slammed face first into the wooden floor, making a small body imprint.

Slowly, Damon got up and in one swift motion, had Bonnie by the throat. "What the hell is this?"

"Elena, the word." Bonnie rasped out.

"Sit!" demanded Elena shrilly as Damon yet again plowed face first into the ground.

He growled as he got up and tugged on the necklace, trying to get it off. "You can't take it off." Bonnie said as she stepped forward. "Only I have the power to take it off."

"Then why don't you? I'd hate to have to kill you."

"Damon," Elena began, smirking a little, "sit boy!"

A loud crash was heard as Damon's face yet again met with the unforgiving concrete below. "When I get this thing off, you will be SO sorry!" Damon threatened as he staggered to his feet.

Elena and Bonnie just laughed at the reddened look on Damon's face and turned to leave. "Well, that was fun." Bonnie said, giggling a little.

"Yeah, who knew the word sit-" Elena turned her head to a loud bang, followed by excessive cursing. "Oops, sorry Damon! I didn't mean to say sit that time!" she and Bonnie both giggled as they walked out of the house, leaving a very angry vampire behind.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but this was just an opening of what's going to happen. I'm thinking about making Bonnie fall for Damon too, so this story will even be more interesting, but I don't know, maybe it will all be Delena. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading;)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, you guys are AMAZING! Not only a few hours I got done posting it and there's already so many reviews! Thank you all! Hope you enjoy this chapter and I apologize If some sort of future chapters may be a bit short. Blame writer's block lol.

Chapter 2

Damon stormed around the complex while tugging on the beady little necklace, trying to rip it from his body so then he could go after the witch and make sure she wished she never heard his name. She and Katherine's little clone were going to receive hell from him.

The door opened and Stefan walked in, looking at Damon and then at the hole in the ground. "What happened Damon? And why is there wood in your hair and on your clothes?"

Damon growled as he angrily brushed off the wood and glared daggers at his ignorant brother. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Stefan crossed his arms and studied Damon's facial expression. "Something's wrong. You look pissed like you're ready to kill somebody. Who pissed you off this time?"

"That stupid witch and her partner in crime, Elena!" Damon growled out with venom lacing his roughly layered voice. "They came here and managed to put some sort of necklace that has some of a curse on it!" he gestured to the said necklace and positioned his glare deeply towards the tanned wall.

"Cool necklace."

"It is not cool!" Damon exclaimed, grabbing a bottle of scotch and taking a huge swig of it before sitting it down. "When I find the women that did this, they are dead and I don't care what you say or do!"

Stefan just sighed as he shook his head. Poor Damon was going to get himself killed. The only reason he didn't go after him is because Bonnie can take care of herself and Elena was with her so he didn't worry. Still, something inside of him told him to follow Damon.

Elena shoveled popcorn in her mouth while sitting next to Bonnie. They were cuddled up in blankets and watching movies in Bonnie's room, neither one of them worried about the angry vampire they left in their wake. A sly smile crossed Bonnie's features as a noise was heard running around the house. "Elena, I think we have a guest."

Elena's eyes widened in mock fear. "Oh no, I think we should run, or maybe just sit-" A loud band from outside caused laughter to explode in the small room. The girls clutched their sides as a string of curses were soon followed. Bonnie walked over to the windows and looked down to see Damon laying facedown on the concrete. He slowly started to get up, bits of debris clung to his mattered black hair and his blue eyes were swimming in a pool of blood as veins crawled all over his face.

Bonnie just stood there, unfazed while fixing her gaze on Elena. "Keep him in line."

"Gladly." Elena smiled as she walked over to the windowstill and peered down at Damon, glaring at them with all the hate in his body.

"I will find some way to remove this necklace and when I do you will be so sorry!" Damon threatened, stabbing his finger in Bonnie's direction.

"Elena, I think I just got seriously offended." Bonnie said while faking tears.

"Come down here and face me like a man you stupid, no good, little-"

"Oh Damon." Elena said in a sweet and sugary voice while smiling. "Sit boy."

A loud TUMP was heard as the girls exploded in laughter once more before closing the window and draping the curtains over it.

"That was fun." Bonnie laughed as she covered herself with a pink blanket.

Elena nodded. "Yeah, did you see his face? I've never seen him so pissed off! It's almost kind of cute."

Bonnie gave Elena a reprimanding stare. "Elena, you better not be falling for this lunatic!"

"What, of course I'm not!" Elena exclaimed, looking shocked.

"Well, I'm just warning you. Things could get very bad if you do end up with him. Remember that."

Elena nodded, getting up and putting her shoes on. "Well, this was fun Bonnie but I have to go. Jenna wants me home in time for dinner."

"Ok Elena, and be careful!" Bonnie laughed lightly.

Elena laughed while shooting her friend a playful smirk. "Oh don't worry, I will."

Elena was smiling as she closed Bonnie's door and walked down the stairs into the pitch blackness of the night. Small bugs scurried around and the occasional hoot of an owl could be heard from a distance. Elena flipped the collar on her jacket up around her as she walked briskly to her car, looking over her shoulder a few times and breathing a sigh of relief when she realized that no one was following her.

"Looking for me?"

Elena leaped ten feet into the air as her heartbeat accelerated but slowed down a little when she saw the familiar black leather jacket laying lazily on the side of her car. "Haven't you learned that I'm dangerous to you now?"

In one swift motion, Damon had Elena pinned to her convertible and his hand was clamped tightly over her mouth. "Only when you can speak." he hissed slowly into her ear, no doubt sending bone chilling shivers up her spine. His leather jacket rubbed against her body and his hot breath fanned against her face as he spoke in a velvet voice that was deadly as this black night. "Now, there is something you are going to do for me and you will do it if you want to stay alive."

Elena trembled underneath his touched, looking up at him with questioning eyes. Damon sighed. "I want you to tell that witch that unless she wants to see my face everyday for the next century then she better remove this necklace!"

Elena stared at his face, feeling truly terrified. She knew that Damon would never hurt her but now she was having second thoughts. He looked scary under this gleaming lampost. He looked truly like the killer he proclaimed to be. "Damon," she managed to get out, "Please, let me go."

"Not until you get Bonnie to remove this wretched necklace!" Damon snarled but then his eyes went wide as he fell to the ground, clutching his head in pain.

Elena stared at Damon in confusion as he withered around on the ground, crying out in pain and cursing left and right. "That witch!"

Elena's eyes widened as she looked up to see Bonnie standing by her front door, her eyes closed and seemed to be casting a spell. "You ever touch Elena again and a headache will be the least of your problems!"

Elena smiled as she ran over to Bonnie and turned to the tortured Damon. "Sit boy!"

THUD

"Sit boy!"

THUD

"Si boy!"

THUD

"Sit boy!"

THUD

"SIT SIT SIT! SIT BOY!" Elena was boiling over with rage as she stared at the mini crater she created with Damon's body.

"STOP IT!" Damon wailed in agony as thoughts of Elena being tortured in the worst way possible ran through his mind. His whole body felt like it was lit on fire and it ached from laying facedown in the wet dirt.

"Fine." Elena replied hastily as she turned to Bonnie. "I'm leaving. Make sure that he doesn't follow me home."

"You got it." Bonnie replied while looking down at Damon who was busy getting the clumps of dirt out of his hair.

"I'm...going..to kill...you." Damon rasped out as he slowly got up on his wobbly feet.

Elena just rolled her eyes and got into her car, speeding down the highway and to the safely of her house.

Once she got in, she made sure that all the doors and windows were locked before she changed into a clean pair of pajama's and brushed her teeth. Elena stretched her arms and climbed into the white feathery comforts and fell instantly asleep.

A soft rapping on the window jolted Elena awake and she sat up, breathing heavily. Looking around the barely lit room, her eyes focused on an object shadowing her outside window and her eyes narrowed. "Damon, what do you want?"

"Let me in!" his muffled voice demanded through the door.

"Why should I?" she quipped, smirking at him like he would do her.

Damon groaned and threw his hands up in the air. "I'm not going to do anything Elena. I just want to talk."

"Since when do you want to talk? You usually just demand people around and throw a fit like a two year old when you don't get your way."

Damon growled, he was beginning to get really agitated with her. "Just let me in you little-"

"Damon..." Elena began in a warning voice.

"Fine!" he huffed as he crossed his arms but a small smile played at his lips. "You can't resist me forever."

"We'll see about that." Elena replied, turning over in her bed and promptly closing him out, but she could still feel his eyes on her even with her back facing him. Sighing, she flipped over and gave him an annoyed stare. "Fine, I'm letting you in. But you cause me trouble-"

"You'll tell me to sit. I know." Damon smirked smugly as Elena opened the window and Damon easily slipped inside.

He turned to the annoyed girl who had her arms covering her chest in a cross as she fixated her glare on him. "Well, spit it out Damon. Certain people would like to get some sleep."

Damon sighed, and forced his blue orbs to look at her perfect face. "I don't know how to explain this, but I think I'm falling in love with you."

Elena just stood there shocked. This wasn't the kind of confession she expected to hear from him. Since when was he ever big on the confession of love speech? "Damon I-" Elena began but was cut off by Damon's lips smashing into her. She tried to pull away but found herself wanting Damon more and more. Carefully, she gripped the back of his head and deepened the kiss, moving her tongue wildly around in his mouth as she craved more and more of the irresistible Damon Salvatore. Damon grinned, he had her right where he wanted her. Slowly, articles of clothing began ripping and they found themselves tangled in the bed sheets, moans escaping Elena lips as she continually clashed with Damon over and over again.

Elena let out a small scream as she sat up in a puddle of her own sweat and wiped her brow furiously as she looked around her room. It was just a dream. Elena thought to herself as she laid back down and closed her eyes, unaware of a black bird sitting at her window still, a purple rosary around its neck.

It cawed once before ruffling its feathers and taking off into the night sky.

A/N: So, after looking at your reviews and debating a little bit, I've decided to make this fic all Delena! But don't worry Bamon lovers, I have an epic Delena/Bamon love triangle story coming up so I recommend all you guys to check it out! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!


End file.
